In the information technology (IT) environment of today, mobile notifications continue to be adopted in ever increasing numbers by mobile app developers. Mobile apps that utilize push notifications typically drive additional engagement. Last year, for example, users who enabled push notifications launched an application (app) an average of 14 times per month. In contrast, users who did not enable push notifications only launched an app five times per month. The common result for mobile users is a growing number of push notifications received on their mobile devices and smart watches.
Some mobile notifications contain content that is purely informational (e.g., a notification stating your favorite team has scored a goal), and others are intended to invoke an action from the user (e.g., a notification of an incoming text message that may require a reply). Some examples of these actions may include a textual reply in response to a question or a “like” indication in response to a statement. In many cases, a user receives the notification and responds with an action immediately. In other cases, the user may delay the action and ultimately, without anything to remind them, forget to perform the action.